Cumprindo A Promessa
by lori9000
Summary: Vegeta fez uma promessa a Trunks enquanto treinavam na Câmara de Gravidade. Ele o levaria ao parque de diversões! E agora, teria de fazê-lo.


**Nota da Autora**: Olá, pessoal! :3  
Como a maioria (se não todos) vocês devem se lembrar, em um episódio de DBZ, Vegeta faz essa promessa um tanto quanto peculiar ao filho. Sempre imaginei como seria se isso acontecesse, e escrevi minha versão da estória.  
Espero que gostem! Divirtam-se :D

* * *

"_Vamos Trunks, se conseguir me acertar, eu te levo no parque de diversões um dia inteirinho!_"

E o pequeno mestiço havia conseguido. Transformado em super saiyajin, Trunks lançou uma série de golpes em seu pai, até que finalmente, acertou o rosto de Vegeta. E mesmo que de raspão, foi o suficiente pra deixar o guerreiro atônito, e revidar com um soco forte no menino. Trunks ganhou um ematoma enorme entre os olhos e o nariz. Choramingando, disse que não estava esperando para o golpe; que Vegeta tinha sido injusto. O príncipe justificou-se dizendo que não lembrava de ter dito que não revidaria. Mas, afim de fazer o híbrido parar de reclamar, prometeu que sim, ele o levaria no parque.

E o maldito cobraria a promessa. Vegeta teria que cumprí-la. Sua palavra valia mais que qualquer coisa, e ele sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria de satisfazer a vontade de seu filho.

Com o fim do Torneio de Artes Marciais e a derrota de Boo, a paz se restaurara novamente. Uma semana após o ocorrido, Vegeta treinava arduamente na Câmara de Gravidade. O suor escorria por todo o seu corpo, mas não incomodava o orgulhoso príncipe. Já havia se acostumado com aquela rotina. Na mais pura verdade, ele adorava ver que seu corpo não parava de crescer, juntamente com seus poderes. Era seu lugar. Sua segunda casa. Nada, nem ninguém conseguia tirar o foco do saiyajin enquanto estava lá.

E era aí que ele se enganava. Naquela tarde, enquanto sentia-se orgulhoso lembrando-se dos feitos na luta contra o monstro rosa asqueiroso, ouviu um estrondo vindo da porta.

"Quem está aí?" Ele perguntou irritado.

"Papai, abre aqui, sou eu!" Trunks respondeu, ignorando o tom de voz arrogante de seu pai. Já havia se acostumado, e sabia que, mesmo Vegeta sendo tão ignorante, ele se orgulhava de tê-lo como filho.

"Não me amole, pirralho. Não vê que estou treinando? Vá encher o saco de sua mãe!"

O mestiço fez um biquinho, abaixando a cabeça. "Poxa... eu só queria te perguntar uma coisa."

Vegeta bufou. "Argh... então pergunte daí! Não vou parar meu treino só pra te dar atenção."

"Ahn..." Trunks começou, com um pouco de medo. "Eu queria saber quando é que você vai cumprir o que prometeu, papai! Sabe... sobre o parque de diversões!"

Ele parou sua série de exercícios, soltando um pesado suspiro. Desligando a gravidade, pegou uma toalha, secou seu rosto e algumas partes do corpo, pendurando-a em seu ombro. Abriu a porta lentamente, encarando o pequeno garoto de cabelo lavanda em sua frente.

"Trunks... eu sei que prometi te levar naquele maldito lugar. Mas não o farei hoje. Já disse que estou ocupado agora."

"Mas papai... não disse que precisaria ser hoje!" Ele ofereceu um sorriso. "Só queria marcar o dia com você. Que tal amanhã?"

"Não." Ele respondeu secamente.

Trunks franziu o cenho. "Humm... depois de amanhã então?!"

"Também não."

"Aaah papai, mas que saco!" O menino jogou a cabeça para trás, em sinal de indignação. "Você tá me enrolando, mas eu não vou deixar." Ele cruzou os braços, decidido. Quando Vegeta ia começar a falar novamente, Trunks levantou o dedo indicador acenando ''não'', e recomeçou. "Se você não me levar amanhã..." ele parou novamente, coçando o queixo e tentando bolar um bom argumento. "Eu conto tudo pra mamãe! Sei que o senhor tem medo dela, hehe." Concluiu, com um sorriso triunfante.

Vegeta estreitou os olhos, impaciente. "Não diga asneiras, moleque! Desde quando eu tenho medo da louca da sua mãe?! Ela que deveria ter medo de mim, sou o Príncipe dos Saiyajins, será que mais ninguém me respeita nessa maldita casa?!"

O pequenino abafou uma risadinha com as mãos. "Não, não, papai. A gente morre de medo de você! Mas... é que, sabe... eu não sei o que mamãe faz, mas ela sempre consegue que você faça tudo que ela quer. Então... ou me leva amanhã, ou eu conto que meu pai, um guerreiro de palavra, tá amarelando."

"M-mas o que?!" Vegeta arregalou os olhos. "ARGH! MOLEQUE DOS INFERNOS!" Vegeta deu às costas, voltando para dentro da Câmara. "Está bem, pirralho. Eu te levo amanhã. Agora sáia daqui e pare de me perturbar!" Disse, fechando a porta na cara de Trunks.

E quem disse que o meio-saiyajin se abalou? Ele pulava e comemorava, afinal, conseguira o que queria. Seu pai o levaria não por uma ou duas horas, mas por um dia inteirinho ao famoso e grandioso parque de diversões, o ponto mais badalado e desejado por todas as crianças de West City!

Ainda festejando diante à notícia, Trunks voou para seu quarto, pegando o telefone. O que Vegeta não esperava, é que ele não levaria apenas seu filho, mas um acompanhante tanto quando indesejado também.

Do outro lado da Corporação Cápsula, Bulma trabalhava incansavelmente. Estava construindo um protótipo novo de aero-carro. Muitos clientes aguardavam ansiosos pela conclusão da mais nova idéia da Srta. Briefs, já sabendo que seria algo brilhante, e digno de muitos prêmios. Enxugando o suor que escorria de sua testa com a parte de trás da mão, Bulma respirou fundo, apertando um dos parafusos que faltava ser colocado. "_Tá quase lá... mais alguns ajustes, e finalmente estará pronto! Bulma, você é um gênio!_"  
Parando um pouco afim de descansar, agarrou no suporte de sua grande xícara de café. Tomou um gole, suspirando de contentamento. A vida estava tão em paz, tão perfeita, que a bela mulher de cabelos e olhos azuis, havia esquecido do quão boa era essa sensação.  
Voltando ao trabalho, passado não muito tempo, ela terminou. "Voi-à-lá! Está pronto!" Disse a sí mesma, toda orgulhosa. "_Agora só preciso mostrar ao papai para que ele aprove, e já podemos começar a vender em massa! Hummm... tenho que ligar pro Yamcha, ele disse que era pra avisá-lo assim que estivesse pronto. Vou fazer um preço bem camarada._" Satisfeita, tirou o jaleco, e foi ao encontro de seu pai.

No meio do caminho, acabou se encontrando com Vegeta, que acabara de sair da Câmara de Gravidade, com um olhar furioso e um pequeno biquinho, em sinal de raiva.

Ela parou na frente do homem, analisando sua expressão. "Vegeta! O que aconteceu?"

"Não é da sua conta." O príncipe respondeu desviando o olhar.

"Ora, não seja assim! Tudo bem que você vive emburrado, mas dessa vez tem algo diferente... hummm... ai, não consigo desvendar, conta logo, vai!"

"Grr, mas que inferno, mulher! Me deixe em paz!" Ele grunhiu, e continuou andando, indo às escadas.

"_Alguma coisa aconteceu, ele não consegue me fazer de boba! Talvez Trunks saiba, vou perguntar pra ele._"

Decidida em descobrir o motivo do aborrecimento de seu marido, Bulma foi à procura de seu filho. Subiu, e parou na frente da porta do quarto do menino. Bateu levemente, e um Trunks estranhamente sorridente a abriu.

"Oi mamãe! Aconteceu alguma coisa?!"

Bulma coçou o queixo, sentindo-se preocupada. "Hummm... você também tá estranho, filho! Kami! Como esses saiyajins são complicados, viu."

A expressão de Trunks foi de contentamento à preocupação. "O que foi mamãe? Eu não to estranho nada!"

"Não venha com essa!" Ela disse, decidida. "Encontrei seu pai agora pouco, e vi que ele tá muito chateado. Você aprontou alguma coisa, mocinho?"

O mestiço engoliu um pouco de saliva, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado. "Hehehe... hehe... eu não! A única coisa que eu fiz foi falar com ele sobre nossa ida ao parque de diversões."

"Aaaaahhh!" Bulma riu. "Eu sabia! Lógico que o Vegeta não ficaria feliz sabendo que ele teria que cumprir de verdade o que prometeu. Mas, diga-me, ele aceitou assim tão fácil, Trunks?"

Parando um pouco pra pensar em uma resposta plausível, o menino respirou fundo duas vezes. Com um pouco mais de coragem, começou. "Bom, a senhora sabe como o papai é, né? Ele implicou um pouco no começo, mas acabou cedendo. Nós vamos amanhã!"

"Hummmm... se você diz, então tá! Que bom, filho! É tão difícil ver seu pai sendo flexível desse jeito." Bulma ainda tentava aceitar a desculpa que Trunks acabara de dar. "Ah, mas tudo bem. Tenho certeza de que está bem ansioso, não é verdade?"

"Sim mamãe, estou sim!" Ele abriu um grande e sincero sorriso. "Eu tava falando com o Goten, será que o papai vai ficar muito bravo se ele também for?"

"Xiiii... nós conhecemos bem o seu pai, Trunks. Você sabe como ele é, já deve ter sido muito difícil ele engolir o orgulho dizendo que vai te levar, imagina sabendo que o Goten vai de brinde!"

"Ah..." O menino abaixou a cabeça. "A senhora não pode falar com ele e tentar convencê-lo? Vai mamãe, por favor, por favor, por favoooor!" Trunks estava de joelhos e com as mãozinhas juntas implorando desesperadamente.

"Aiaiai, não posso prometer nada, mas vou tentar, ok? Depois eu te aviso, anjinho. Agora vá tomar banho, daqui a pouco vou servir seu lanche, tudo bem?" Ela deu uma piscadinha.

"Yeaaaaah! Tá bom, obrigado mamãe, você é demais!" O híbrido abraçou as pernas de Bulma, sentindo-se mais feliz do que nunca.

O resto da tarde passou como um piscar de olhos. Bulma sabia que teria de esperar a oportunidade perfeita aparecer para avisar a seu marido que ele teria que não só levar Trunks, mas como Goten também. "_Tenho que escolher as palavras muito bem. Um deslize, e ele vai começar a gritar, e Kami-Sama, vai virar um verdadeiro escândalo. Hummm, vamos ver como vou começar..._" Inteligente do jeito que era, em alguns minutos, ela já estava com o plano perfeito em mente. Daria certo. Teria que dar.

Logo após fazer um pequeno lanche, pois não estava com fome suficente para jantar, a mulher foi para seu quarto tomar um bom e demorado banho. Havia trabalhado sem parar durante toda a manhã, e merecia um descanso.

Vegeta estava na sala, assistindo algum tipo de programa que falavra sobre luta-livre com Trunks. O pequeno estava muito animado, e não parava de falar. "_Grr... por que eu fui prometer algo pra esse moleque? Agora vai me encher a paciência com essas tolices. Maldição!_"

Levantando-se, e deixando o filho falando sozinho, Vegeta também foi para seu quarto. Estava com os músculos tensos pela irritação, e sentiu que Bulma estava no banho. Mais que imediatamente, abriu a porta e encontrou a mulher deitada delicadamente, de olhos fechados, enquanto ouvia música. Ele sorriu de canto, removendo sua roupa. Estava com saudades de sentí-la, e aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para tê-la em seus braços novamente.

Num susto, Bulma abriu os olhos e se ajeitou meio desengonçada.

"V-Vegeta! Que susto... o que está fazendo?" Ela perguntou, sentindo seu coração pular fortemente em seu peito.

"Ora... o que acha que eu estou fazendo, mulher?" Disse, num tom muito malicioso.

"Aaaahh..." ela deu um sorriso sem graça. "mas logo agora? Poxa, queria relaxar um pouco."

"O que disse?!" Ele parou. Já estava nu, pronto para entrar na banheira. "Não venha com desculpinhas, já tem tempo que não te possuo, e você não vai escapar!"

Inicialmente, Bulma ofereceu um pouco de esforço em aceitar. Porém, pensando duas vezes, ela sabia que se fizesse amor com ele naquele momento, Vegeta relaxaria, e ela poderia comentar sobre o plano que havia bolado.

E assim fizeram. Quente, intenso, carregado de paixão e desejo. A água que estava dentro da banheira caiu aos montes, encharcando o chão quase que completamente.

* * *

"EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ME MANIPULOU DESSA FORMA, SUA MALDITA!"

"Aiiii Veggie, volta aqui, me escuta! Poxa, eu só fiz uma perguntinha, Trunks tá tão ansioso, não custa nada você levar o Goten também!"

"Não me interessa! Argh, você é uma manipuladora, uma cretina, Bulma! Deixou que eu fizesse o que queria, se aproveitando de minha fraqueza para que logo após o extâse, me fizesse essa pergunta imbecil! Não vou levar o filho de Kakarotto, aquele pirralho me irrita!"

"Olha, eu não vou discutir. O Goten VAI SIM com vocês, vou ligar pra Chi agora e você não vai me impedir."

Vegeta saiu correndo atrás da mulher, e a segurou pelos braços. "Não ouse fazer isso. Eu não vou permitir!"

Rapidamente, Bulma, com muito esforço, deu uma joelhada nas partes íntimas do saiyajin, que apesar de ser forte, não pôde deixar de sentir dor, caindo feito uma pedra no chão.

"Hihi, toma essa, seu besta! Agora tchauzinho, to indo ligar pra Chi!"

Vegeta levantou a cabeça, se contorcendo e rogando todas as pragas possíveis na mulher. "LOUCA! TRAÍRA! BRUXA DOS INFERNOS!" Ele gritou, mas já era tarde demais. Bulma já estava conversando com Chichi, e contra toda a sua vontade, ele teria que levar a maldita miniatura de Kakarotto ao parque também.

* * *

E chegara o dia.  
8 da manhã, e o sol entrava pelas janelas da Corporação Cápsula. Vegeta acordou, ainda sentindo um pouco pelo golpe do dia anterior. Vestiu-se rapidamente, e fazendo questão de provocar Bulma, saiu do quarto fechando a porta utilizando quase toda a sua força. Faltou muito pouco para que o objeto não quebrasse. Ouvindo o grito de susto, e logo após Bulma xingando-o loucamente, sorriu de canto, e foi ao encontro de Trunks. Sabia que o mestiço já estaria esperando-o lá embaixo com Goten.

Suspirando pesadamente, passou reto pelos dois meninos, que conversavam alegremente. Tirou um aero-carro de dentro do bolso, acionando-o. Com o veículo pronto, Trunks e Goten perceberam, e entraram esbaforidos, sentando no banco de trás. Vegeta soltou um grunhido, extremamente irritado e impaciente.

"Papai... errr... o senhor não vai nem tomar café?"

Vegeta lançou um olhar fuzilante para Trunks pelo retrovisor. "Naquele parque idiota não vende comida?"

"Ahn... claro! Vende sim."

"Então pronto. Agora tratem de calar a boca. Não quero ouvir pio até que cheguemos lá."

"S-sim, senhor."

"T-tá... tá certo, tio Vegeta!" Goten respondeu, sentindo uma onda de medo passar por seu corpo. O pai de Trunks sempre fora assustador daquele jeito, totalmente o oposto de seu pai.

"_Argh... já não basta ser filho de Kakarotto, ainda tem que ficar me chamando de tio. Que molequinho insuportável._"

Bufando, o príncipe acelerou. Rezava para todos os Deuses para que o dia passasse rápido. E se os Deuses não o escutassem, ele faria justiça com as próprias mãos, arrastando os dois híbridos de volta para casa.  
Chegando a seu destino, Vegeta percebera que o lugar não poderia estar pior. Mesmo que cedo, estava lotado de crianças chorando, rindo e gritando. Ele massageou suas têmporas, tentando manter a calma. Trunks e Goten estavam logo atrás, e Vegeta virou-se para olhá-los.

"Vou comprar as fichas para vocês irem nesses malditos brinquedos. De quantas precisam?"

"Hummm..." Trunks analisava a situação calmamente. Nada poderia abalar a felicidade do menino, nem mesmo o mal-humor de seu pai. "Não sei muito bem papai, depende muito. Temos que ver em quais brinquedos queremos ir primeiro, não é, Goten?"

"É!" O filho de Goku respondeu com um sincero sorriso, sentindo-se muito empolgado.

"Argh... então vão logo ver em que brinquedos querem ir, seus imbecis. Vou esperá-los aqui. Não demorem."

"Certo, pode deixar, papai! E..." Trunks se aproximou. "Eu sei que o senhor tá odiando fazer isso, mas não sabe o quanto eu to feliz, papai. Você é o melhor, valeu!" Concluiu, sorrindo de canto.

Vendo seu filho tão feliz; tão sinceramente feliz daquela maneira, o coração do príncipe se acalmou. Ele assentiu, e fez um sinal de que fossem logo. "_Hunf. O moleque é meu filho... fiz uma promessa a ele, e por mais que me dê nos nervos aturar tantos vermes juntos em um só lugar, melhor permanecer calmo. E é melhor também que Bulma esteja ciente de que minha vingança pelo o que aquela mulherzinha fez, será precisa e eficaz. Heh._" Sorrindo maliciosamente à si mesmo, o forte guerreiro sentou-se um banco que tinha alí perto.

De olhos fechados, forçando-se a não perder a paciência diante de tantos berros vindo das crianças, ele batia os pés, procurando se distrair. Trunks e Goten logo estavam de volta, já decidindo quais brinquedos queriam ir.

Durante todo o dia, Vegeta olhava de longe seu filho e o filho de Kakarotto se divertindo como nunca. Foram à uma casa mal-assombrada, onde acabaram tendo alguns probleminhas, pois tomaram sustos e acabaram quebrando alguns elementos. Deram uma volta no carrossel, foram ao bate-bate, à uma máquina onde se media força pegando um martelo e acertando-o em um ponto no chão. Trunks foi o primeiro, e acabou quebrando o aparelho. Foram também a um brinquedo que, aos olhos de Vegeta, era o que tinha menos sentido. "_Qual é a graça em sentar dentro de xícaras gigantescas e ficar rodando? Que coisa mais estúpida!_"  
Jogaram pin-ball, jogos de luta, pacman... só faltava aquele último. Aquele brinquedo que eles tanto ansiavam para entrar. A maior montanha-russa da cidade!

"Papaiiiii, por favor, a gente precisa de supervisão de um adulto pra podermos andar! Vai, vai, por favor papai, eu faço tudo que você quiser!" Trunks implorava, usando a mesma técnica que sempre garantia sucesso com sua mãe.

"Não. Você está tentando me envergonhar na frente de todos esses imbecis, Trunks? Eu não vou entrar nessa coisa!"

"Mas Tio Vegeta, nós queremos muito ir, vaaaai, por favor, entra com a gente!" Goten também tentava convencer o príncipe, usando sua melhor expressão pidona.

"Grrrrr..." O homem soltou um grunhido bem alto. "Inferno! Está bem! Contanto que parem de me encher o saco! Mas é a única coisa que vou fazer, não me peçam para andar em outro desses malditos brinquedos, entenderam?"

"Ebaaaaaaaaaa, valeu, papai!" O híbrido levantou-se, e saiu correndo com Goten para entrarem no brinquedo.

Uma vez sentados, e devidamente seguros com o cinto de segurança, a volta na montanha-russa começou. Os meninos gritavam, e riam muito, jogando os braços pro alto. Vegeta mantinha a cara amarrada, desejando ter explodido a Terra quando teve a chance, há anos atrás. O passeio foi muito prazeroso pra ambos meio-saiyajins, e quando terminou, saíram correndo comentando o quão extraordinário tinha sido.  
Algumas horas depois, seus estômagos roncavam de fome, e com todo o direito, sentaram-se e fizeram um merecido banquete.  
Só no final da ceia que Vegeta se deu conta do quanto havia gastado. O prejuízo tinha sido enorme, afinal, os meninos quase quebraram o parque inteiro.  
Com os nervos prontos para explodir, ele ordenou que os meninos pegassem logo os brindes que haviam ganhado, e fossem imediatamente para o carro, pois sua paciência chegara ao fim, e ele havia perdido um dia de treino.

* * *

Corporação Cápsula. Começo da noite.  
Trunks e Goten entraram pela porta feito malucos, gritando, comemorando, e agradecendo a Vegeta. Bulma, que desceu para ver o motivo da algazarra, não pôde deixar de sorrir.

"Olha sóóó, to vendo que vocês se divertiram pra valer hoje, hein?"

"Nossa mamãe, foi tão legal, nós fizemos tantas coisas! Olha o monte de coisa que ganhamos!"

Os pequeninos jogaram todos os presentes no chão, mostrando cada um com muito entusiamo para Bulma. Ela analisava, assentindo à cada explicação, mantendo sempre o sorriso colado nos lábios. Mas a curiosidade estava correndo a cientista. Ela precisava saber.

"E então, o Vegeta foi em algum brinquedo com vocês?"

No mesmo instante, o príncipe lançou um olhar intimidador aos dois garotinhos.

"Er... não tia, o tio Vegeta só tomou conta da gente, não foi, Trunks?" Goten coçava a cabeça, encabulado, e muito tentado à contar a verdade.

"S-sim... ele só ficou olhando a gente de longe." O filho de Vegeta concluiu, com um sorriso meio amarelo.

"Hummmm... sei... bom, se é assim, então vão lá se lavar, que mais tarde o jantar será servido. Vocês comeram no parque?"

"Sim, eles comeram. Mas não foi o suficiente para matar nossa fome, como você já deve saber, mulher. Eu vou tomar um banho, preciso tirar essa nhaca de humanos da minha pele."

Trunks e Goten abafaram uma risadinha, e o filho de Bulma se aproximou da cientista.

"Mamãe, hihihi, vem aqui! Preciso te contar um segredo!"

A mulher abaixou-se, ficando de joelhos na frente do mestiço. Aproximou-se com cuidado, muito curiosa.

"O papai... HIHIHI, o papai andou na montanha-russa com a gente!"

Vegeta, que estava quase no fim das escadas, ouviu perfeitamente. Agradeceu por ter uma audição tão aguda, pois naquele momento, seu filho iria pagar pelo o que acabara de fazer.

O guerreiro levantou vôo, e mais rápido que um jato, foi atrás de seu filho. "TRUNKS! SEU MOLEQUE ENCRENQUEIRO! VOLTE AQUI!"

E assim, se encerrara o dia.  
No final das contas, o saiyajin cumpriu sua promessa. E garantiu que nunca mais, em toda sua existência, ele prometeria algo para Trunks novamente.  
Mas ele estava errado. E isso já é outra história...

* * *

**Notas finais: **E aí, o que acharam? ^^ espero que tenham se divertido bastante, tanto quanto Trunks e Goten!  
Beijinhos, e até a próxima!


End file.
